


Damn Mate

by RLT2001 (Ignats23)



Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Knotting, M/M, mentioned daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/RLT2001
Summary: Shane and Ryan are on a shoot but Shane can't help but rile his mate up.





	Damn Mate

Ryan let out a whine from the back of his throat as he ground his ass against the seat. Shane and him had fucked that morning and Shane had plugged his cum up in him with his favorite  _ Daddy’s Slut _ plug. Now, bouncing down the road to their next shoot, the combination of the plug, Shane’s cum, and Ryan’s slick was making things uncomfortable. Shane rubbed Ryan’s back, assuming Ryan was worried about the haunted carnival they were heading to. Ryan opened the notes app on his phone and started typing.

_ You’re a fucking possesive knothead you know that right? _

He passed the phone over to Shane while glaring and he could see Shane chuckle under his breath as he read it and began to reply.

_ You know you love it baby boy. _

Ryan rolled his eyes.

_ You know I was willing to blame your biological imperative for marking your mate but with how much you’re enjoying this, I’m feeling less forgiving. _

They had only officially mated about a month ago because Ryan had been on heat suppressants for so long that his heat coming off of them wasn’t scheduled like it should be. Shane’s Alpha instincts needed to scent mark his omega which had made things more complicated for Ryan than he would like. They had finally gotten to the point where Ryan didn’t have to walk around with Shane’s dried cum sticking to his flesh but his mate had moved to simply plugging his cum inside him, satisfying the biological imperative to breed his mate even though Ryan was on birth control.

At that moment, Shane snaked his hand down and pushed on the base of the plug and Ryan whimpered, causing TJ to glance back at him, worridley. Everybody in the car besides the mates were betas, meaning that they couldn’t smell the arousal coming off of both of them. Shane leaned over to whisper in Ryan’s ear,

“Love feeling so full baby boy? Love feeling so full of Daddy’s cum?”

Ryan moaned and ground the plug against Shane’s hand. Unfortunately, at that moment they arrived on location and had to unload from the cars. Devon had been in the other vehicle and, as another Alpha, immediately smelled the mates and stomped over.

“Shane I get you are marking your territory but please don’t rile your mate up while we’re working. It’s hard enough getting Ryan through these shoots without making him horny as well as scared.”

Ryan shot her an appreciative glance and grabbed his gear to start getting suited up. Shane smirked and pushed one last time on the base of the plug before pulling on his own gear on.

 

Ryan tried to keep some distance between him and Shane that night, mostly so his mate couldn’t rile him up anymore. Shane did manage to get a couple good pushes on his plug though, everytime the arousal coming off of Ryan making Devon glare at them. Ryan’s instincts craved his mate but he knew the minute he gave Shane the chance to get some headway, Ryan wouldn’t be able to stop himself from submitting to his alpha. Even with his worries, his fear of the bat filled hellhole that he had had to sit in for ten minutes alone made him jump straight into his mate’s arms when his time was done. Ryan buried his head into Shane’s neck and whimpered until his mate pushed one hand under his ass (avoiding the plug thankfully) and used the other to rub the omega’s back. Shane knew the camera was probably on both of them and wondered in the back of his mind if any of this would make it into the episode(probably not). Devon looked at the pair and sighed, her features softening. 

“We’ve got some B-roll footage and we’ll just have you guys do the last bit as a voice over. Let’s head back to the hotel okay?”

Shane nodded as he held Ryan and they climbed into the car. Shane tried to place Ryan in the seat next to him but he wouldn’t let go so Shane ended up just letting Ryan sit in his lap for the ride back to the hotel. Shane managed to get the door of their room opened while still holding Ryan in his arms. He set Ryan on the bed and managed to untangle the omega from him.

“Ry I have cobwebs in my hair that I desperately need to deal with. Give me a sec and then we can cuddle and go to sleep,” Shane said into Ryan’s ear and Ryan’s limbs went slack, letting Shane get up. Shane walked to the bathroom and began the rather complicated task of getting the cobwebs out of his hair. It ended up taking about 10 minutes (cobwebs are hard to take out of hair without actually pulling out hair) and Shane realized that cobwebs were also on the back of his shirt. He walked out of the bathroom, pulling his shirt off,

“Babe you wanna order pizza?”

At that moment, Shane realized his mate was naked and laying on the bed. 

“Oh does somebody wanna get fucked again?”

“Shane if you don’t get your stupid Alpha cock in my ass I will cut off your fucking knot.”

Shane chuckled and smacked his mate’s ass, “You were complaining about my cock earlier so maybe I should just wait until I’m good and ready.”

Ryan growled and flipped around, pushing Shane onto the bed, tearing off his pants and underwear. Shane clamped a hand on the back of Ryan’s neck, flipping them.

“Who’s in charge here little omega?”

Ryan whined and pushed his ass in the air with his head shoved into the mattress.

“Please Alpha, want your cock”

“I don’t think you’re in any place to be making baby. Not until you answer my question at least”

“Please Alpha, you’re in charge. Please just fuck me”

Shane moved to pull the plug out of Ryan’s ass and dropped it on the bed within easy reach. 

“You ready Ry?”

Ryan growled, “I swear to God Shane, if you don’t-”

At that moment, Shane slowly pushed all the way into Ryan, cutting off his train of speech. Shane quickly pistoned into Ryan, his knot inflating in record time, locking them together. It was only after Shane rolled them over onto their side that he realized Ryan hadn’t cum yet. 

Shane gripped his mate’s cock and began to quickly pump it, “C’mon baby, come for me.”

It only took one last flick of Shane’s thumb over his head and Ryan was cumming all over Shane’s hand and was squeezing down on Shane’s cock.

“I should have made you cum before my knot had inflated, I forget how much you clamping down on it hurts.”

Ryan chuckled at his mate’s complaint, intentionally squeezing down on the Alpha’s knot. Shane yelped and smacked the omega’s ass.

“Maybe I should get you more riled up on shoots. You seemed to enjoy it,” Shane chuckled into Ryan’s shoulder.

“You do that and I don’t let you fuck me for a week,” Ryan replied as he fell asleep cuddled up in his mate’s arms.


End file.
